


Change

by BloodyDevil



Series: Padawan Obi-wan's Adventure! [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Unbeta'd, there's death in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDevil/pseuds/BloodyDevil
Summary: Things go awry on a joint mission of Jedi Councillor Ch'lla, Padawan Obi-wan Kenobi and his Master Jess Kictly.
Series: Padawan Obi-wan's Adventure! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713412
Kudos: 63





	1. The Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan is really formal with his master in this.
> 
> Kictly and Ch'lla are OCs, I needed to kill some Jedi and it was easier to kill them. 
> 
> This is also fairly short.

“I can still fight.” Obi-wan protests. He was far better suited to be on the frontlines with his Master and Master Ch’lla. Even with a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg.

“Of that I have no doubt Padawan.” Master Kictly said gently, “But not only would you aggravate your injuries more, you put your troopers at risk. What if you become too injured to fight? It would be better if you were here. You are a wonderful strategist Obi-wan, we could use that now.” While his Master’s words were kind and gentle, Obi-wan could sense the undercurrent of strict ‘listen-to-me’.

So Obi-wan did. “Yes Master.”

“Good, you’ll stay back here, work with Fiffeck and Fass. Master Ch’lla will lead the 212th to the north side and I’ll take the 182nd along the west passage. Myriad Company will go south, Obi-wan and M Squad will stay here and monitor everyone.” Master Kictly states, amending their previous plans, which had Obi-wan going with Myriad Company.

Master Ch’lla hummed, seemingly not okay. She takes a deep breath before addressing Obi-wan’s Master, “Jess, with all respect, I believe it’s best if you stay with your padawan. Cody can lead the 212th up north. I’ll take the 182nd west. I can sense your worry and anxiety. With the two of you watching over us, we will succeed.”

Obi-wan was surprised the Councillor would say something like that, and practically _order_ Master Kictly to stay behind. It honestly didn’t seem believable.

But, with a sigh, Master Kictly nodded, “You’re right. I won’t be much good on the front lines worrying about Obi-wan. We’ll hold down the Fort here.”

Master Ch’lla relaxes and nods, turning away to go talk to her Commander. Obi-wan is pretty sure his name is Cody but they haven’t been introduced so he couldn’t be certain. 

“Come now Padawan, let’s help M Squad.” Obi-wan nods and follows his master over to the troops.

\---

Three hours. 

That’s how long it took for everything to go to shit.

Things had been going well for Myriad Company, reached their target, and were about to call their part of the mission a success when, after a short curse from one of the Troopers, they went dark. No comms.

Now normally that wouldn’t be major cause for concern, perhaps a couple of droids came by. But, when Frisz turned on the Myriad Company’s Captain’s (Hammer) Helmet cam, the visual that met them could be described as nothing less than a massacre. 

150 clones dead. By lightsaber, if Obi-wan judged their wounds right.

When Fiffeck tried to contact the 182nd, no one answered. 

Fiffeck tried again. And again. And again. And again.

Until a _very_ annoyed Commander Foul answered, cursing up a storm before yelling _“What?”_

“Report your situation Commander.”

 _“Fucking Grievous and his fucking clankers. Now fuck off I’m fighting!”_ Foul followed that with several more swears before Fiffeck cut the comm line.

“Contact Commander Cody, request he divert his troops to the 182nd’s passage.” Master Kictly orders. Frisz is quick to follow, while he’s doing that, she turns to Obi-wan and says, “I would ask you not to repeat or remember any of those words but I’m almost positive you’ve heard them all before.”

She wasn’t wrong. He _definitely_ heard all of those swears before. And not even from Foul. He was pretty good at censoring himself around Obi-wan. So Obi-wan smiled but didn’t vocally respond. Master Kictly shakes her head, a fondly amused expression on her face.

“Commander Cody! Divert your troops southwest, the 182nd requires assistance. Grievous is on the battlefield!” Fass orders. Obi-wan doesn’t hear the Commander’s reply.

“What now?” Obi-wan asks. Grievous was to the south of them, tearing through troopers and fighting Master Ch’lla. Would she win or would Grievous? 

Obi-wan hated that he couldn’t confidently say she would. It was worrying.

“Hope for the best. We wouldn’t be able to reach them in time if we headed out now to fight. Grievous’s battles don’t last that long.” Master Kictly states, clearly agitated. Most likely as worried as Obi-wan was.

“He’s that good?” Obi-wan had heard stories but he hadn’t thought- to beat a High Councillor in a short amount of time? Was that possible for a non-jedi?

“He’s an eight foot tall cybrog with four lightsabers. He doesn’t have to be good.” Master Kictly states icily.

“Master?” The sudden change in tone was concerning.

“It’s nothing Padawan. Just hope Ch’lla wins. Or if she doesn’t-” Master Kictly stops, looking around the Command camp sharply before pulling out her lightsaber and igniting it.

“Master?” Obi-wan was now more concerned, for a different reason. He looks around but he can’t find or sense anything.

“Don’t get involved Padawan.” Master Kictly whispers harshly, before whipping around and facing south. 

Soon after, somewhat mechanical coughing could be heard.

Mere seconds after that a giant white and black cyborg jumped from the flora surrounding them, four lightsabers ignited in four hands. Obi-wan’s heart sinks when he recognizes one as Master Ch’lla’s. Immediately the Clones start firing, and just as quick Grievous cuts them down. By the time Master Kictly jumps in and draws the fight, only two clones are alive.

As much as Obi-wan wanted to fight beside his Master, he knew he would only be a burden. His right shoulder was dislocated and his leg was broken, Master Kictly would be more focused on him than Grievous. So he moved back, sticking with the remaining clones, who had moved a bit away, and while their weapons were poised, weren’t firing.

“Nine minutes until reinforcement comes.” Frisz states, clearly on edge from his voice.

Master Kictly manages to last six.

Obi-wan could help but cry out when Grievous cut down his master. He wanted to rush in and fight but his leg stopped him. Obi-wan griped his lightsaber in his left-hand, his non-dominant hand. He was skilled in Jar’kai, Kictly always thought duel wielding was important, but he wasn’t as good single wielding with his left hand.

The troopers immediately start firing on Grievous, which prevents him from grabbing Master Kictly’s lightsaber. Which Obi-wan is grateful for, but he also knows Grievous will come after them. No matter how many bolts Frisz and Fiffeck fire at Grievous.

He only needs to last 3 minutes.

3 minutes until reinforcements arrive.

If they’re enough to send Grievous away.

Obi-wan hopes they are. So he steps forward and falls into the Soresu stance, defensive should hopefully work.

 _’Three Minutes,’_ Obi-wan reminds himself before engaging Grievous.

Obi-wan doesn’t last three minutes.

Or he does and his reinforcements are late.

Regardless, Obi-wan’s fight with Grievous comes to a stop when the cyborg cuts his left hand and arm, and irreparably damages his saber. Obi-wan falls to the ground, clutching his left arm, silently screaming in pain. He hears blaster fire, but it’s only two weapons. Only Frisz and Fiffeck. No reinforcements.

Above him, Obi-wan sees Grievous lift one of his sabers (and honestly, is Grievous always so theatrical? Or is Obi-wan’s pain addled brain deluding things?) clearly intent on bringing it down on Obi-wan’s head.

So he does the rational thing, calling for Master Kictly’s lightsaber and using the Force to wield it, keeping it above his head to guard. Obi-wan does all he can to fight against Grievous but he’s _strong_. And has decided that while two sabers are deflecting Fiffeck’s and Frisz’s bolts, his other two are to be pushing down on Obi-wan’s saber. 

Instead of attacking Obi-wan from the side with the second saber since Obi-wan only has one, is grievously injured and probably couldn’t fight back.

...Well, no one said Grievous was _smart_.

But he is _strong_.

Obi-wan’s control was wavering, he couldn’t keep this up and Grievous’s sabers were getting close to his head.

He had never been more grateful to hear blaster fire. It distracted Grievous enough and apparently made the cyborg decide to run away as that’s exactly what he did.

Obi-wan breathes a sigh of relief, dropping Kictly’s saber to the ground in front of him. And more or less curls into a ball as the 212th battalion floods the command center. 

He was safe.

But his master was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really tired so if this doesn't make much sense, tell me. Because it does to me but also I know everything about this story.
> 
> Anyways, come see me on [Tumblr](https://ahumanname.tumblr.com/) if you want.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	2. The Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan wakes up after his fight with Grievous is the Temple's Halls of Healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited one of the other installments (currently the last one) so it was (briefly) mentioned Obi-wan's left hand was gloved. Not super important.
> 
> This is also quite short. Sorry.

Obi-wan doesn’t remember passing out, but he wakes up in the Temple’s Halls of Healing so clearly he was unconscious for at least two days. Obi-wan pushes himself into a sitting position, taking stock of any aches in his body. Aside from the normal ones that come from being bedbound for extended periods of time, the only ache was in his left hand. He lifts his arm up to see the damage, recalling Grievous’s attack. 

Obi-wan’s middle finger was missing and there was now a scar running from where his middle finger used to be down to his mid-forearm. Obi-wan turns his hand around to look at the other side, where damage was minimal before putting his hand back down, wondering if they made finger prosthesis.

“Commander.” Obi-wan turned sharply at that, looking over to see a clone in white and yellow armour sitting beside his bed. Obi-wan felt a tad ashamed he hadn’t noticed the other when getting up.

Obi-wan smiled at the clone but didn’t say anything, not trusting his voice to be as hoarse as his throat feels.

The clone caught on pretty quick, standing up and grabbing a cup from a table a little ways away and bringing it back. “General Che said you should only suck on ice chips for now.” He says, handing the cup over. Obi-wan nods and puts an ice chip in his mouth waiting for it to melt and soothe his throat. 

As he was eating ice chips and waiting for his throat to feel less dry, Obi-wan observed the clone in front of him. 

He was clearly from the 212th, as evident by his painted armour,but Obi-wan couldn’t identify him beyond that. He hadn’t spent any time with the 212th helmetless. But the clone in front of him had a pretty distinct scar curving around his eye and going down his cheek. It was interesting and Obi-wan is sure there’s a story to go with it.

Obi-wan cleared his throat and when it felt fine, he spoke, “ ‘m sorry but, have we met?” Technically Obi-wan hadn’t met any of the 212th. He’d seen them, but he had mostly worked with portions of the 182nd legion.

“Not officially sir. CC-2224, Commander of the 212th Attack Battalion. Most call me Cody.”

Ohhh, this was Master Ch’lla’s commander. _’Why is he here?’_ Obi-wan wonders.

“Ah. May I- what of the 182nd legion?” Obi-wan dreaded the answer but needed to hear it. He had a feeling they were gone.

“There were two survivors sir. The two troopers that were with you when we arrived. I sent a couple squads to check and everyone at the western pass was dead. As in the south. I’ve had them absorbed into the 212th.”

Obi-wan nods, it was a nice action. It meant that Obi-wan probably wouldn’t see Frisz or Fiffeck again, but at least they were in good hands.

Obi-wan’s brow furrows when he notices the Commander seems to be nervous. Not very noticeably, but through the Force. “Is everything okay, Commander? Something on your mind?”

Cody looks away for a second before meeting Obi-wan’s eyes again, “I’d like your permission to transfer the 212th under your command.”

...

What.

Of **all** the things Cody could’ve said-

 _What_.

“Cody, I’m a Padawan. I don’t _have_ a command.” His command was whatever his Masters was. Speaking of, he’d have to get a new master. 

Fuck.

“I’m aware, sir. But due to certain circumstances, the High Generals have agreed to it so long as you’re okay with it.”

Obi-wan kind of wanted to ask what ‘circumstances’ made the High Council agree to let a _sixteen year old_ be in charge of an Attack Battalion. But he was kind of done for the day.

So he shrugs, “Sure. If they’re really okay with it.” He’d get the full story out of Cody later. “I’m going to nap. But if you see the council, ask them what their plans for reassignment are?” Obi-wan yawned, laying back down.

“For who?” Cody was a mix of confused and concern

“Me. My master is dead. I need a new one. Can’t be a Padawan without,” a yawn stopped his words, “a master.” Obi-wan finishes, half asleep. He misses his master. He’s deeply upset with her dying. But there’s also a war going on. He doubts he’ll have much time to mourn before he’ll be reassigned. So he’d at least like to know who or when so he can deal with his shit as much as possible before then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bother me on [Tumblr](https://ahumanname.tumblr.com/) if you want.
> 
> Also, there is a reasoning behind Cody wanting to serve under Obi-wan that isn't just me wanting them to be around each other. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated.


End file.
